


Reign

by petalouda85



Series: Kylux Baby Ares [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kylux baby taking over as supreme leader, The resistance is royally screwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalouda85/pseuds/petalouda85
Summary: My first fic of the Kylux gayby (aka Cody Fern) and he's being a badass





	Reign

The battle of Jakku had been raging for days, the Resistance and the First Order both fighting to end the war once and for all.

Many had fallen since Crait, including the Grand Marshal and the Supreme Leader. An assassination attempt took care of the Grand Marshal and a distraction of grief took care of the Supreme Leader. With their deaths, the Resistance had a boost of morale, believing their deaths would lead to an easy victory.

They were wrong.

A new figure appeared from the shadows to lead the scattering troops of the First Order. A man with the eloquence and cunning of the Grand Marshal and the fierceness of the Supreme Leader, lead the First Order against the Resistance, winning back territory in swift and bloody battles. He pushed the Resistance back further in one week than the Grand Marshal and Supreme Leader had in one month.

It had all lead to Jakku.

The Resistance fought with all their might, holding their line longer than anyone had anticipated. But the appearance of the man, dressed in robes and a helmet similar to those of the former Supreme Leader, send the Resistance scattering. Some were able to flee but they would be pursued and caught. The prisoners left were lined up so the man could interrogate them.

“Where are your people heading?” The man demanded to a kneeling fighter. The Resistance man looked up, seemingly unafraid of the man resembling Kylo Ren.

“Your reign is over.” He whispered. The fighter grabbed a grenade and detonated it but, instead of death, the fire became a small ball of flame as if the explosion was being contained by an invisible force.

The man in black threw his hand up and the ball flew into the sky, the explosion finally being released. The silence was eerie as the helmet of the man hissed and was removed, revealing the face of a man barely in his twenties and an uncanny resemblance to the Grand Marshal and the Supreme Leader. The resistance prisoners whispered nervously among themselves as he grabbed a blaster from his belt and aimed it at the Resistance fighter, smirking.

“My reign has only just begun.”


End file.
